all grown up
by Destination Anywhere
Summary: Leyton and Naley future fic, most of the other characters are in it so please R
1. haleys baby shower

this is a future fic. peyton and lucas are married and have a son named christopher nathen who is 14. nathen and haley are married and have 2 kids. a 2 year old daughter named kara and a 7 year old son named james. jake is single and has jenny who is 18, they'll be in the story a little later.they havent heard from brook in a while but shes single and has a plan to change that.  
  
-lucas and peytons house-  
  
"CHRIS HURRY YOUR GOING TO BE LATE"! peyton yelled trying to gather her things for work. she was the editor at THUD magazine.  
  
"ya ya im coming"  
  
chris came walking down the stairs with his book bag slug over his sholder. peyton opened the door for his to go out.  
  
"BYE LUCAS"peyton yelled agian walking to her car and getting in the drivers seat.lucas was the Ravens basketball coach but didnt need to be in school untill 9.  
  
"now chris come right to the cafe after school for haleys baby shower ok"  
  
"ahh mom do i have to go i went to all the other ones. all there gonna do is rub her belly and tell her she doesnt look fat"  
  
"christopher nathen your going and thats it."  
  
chris rolled his eyes. peyton pulled up to the school and let chris out then started driving to work. she got to work and went straight to her office to start work on putting the new issue together , then was interupted by her secretery.  
  
"mrs.scott you have a call on line one"  
  
"thanks jane"  
  
peyton pushed the falshing number 1 button  
  
"hello"?  
  
"hey friend! guess who this is , ill tell ya brooke!"  
  
peyton was speechless. she could practically hear her smiling on the other end of the phone.  
  
"uhh .. broo.. uh.. howd u.. whats up i havent heard from you in years"  
  
"ya i know i went to persue my modeling carreer. but now im back and i heard haleys having her.. what 3rd kid.. thats great .. and i suppose ill be invited to tonights baby shower right"?  
  
now peyton was really speechless. she didnt know why she was back but she probly had a reason.  
  
"uh whod you know about that"?  
  
"i have connections.. so whad ya say "?  
  
".....umm ya see ya at karens caffe at 4"  
  
" ok bye friend"  
  
brooke giggled befor she hung up. peyton just staired blankly staright ahead.  
  
-karens cafe 3:30-  
  
"haley i love you" nathen did the best he could to rap his arms around her swollen belly then kissed her.  
  
"haha hope you still love me when we have a new screaming baby in the house"  
  
nathen smiled slightly becuase he new pretty soon there would be a screaming baby in the house. but he would always love haley and the new baby.  
  
"so do you guys know what your going to name it "?karens asked .  
  
"yeah but we want to keep it a secret untill the babys born. only 2 more weeks" nathen smiled brightly.  
  
"mommy people are starting to come" kara came over and hung onto haley leg.  
  
"ok , come on nathen lets go greet them"  
  
nathen and haley walk off to the people who just walked in. chris and james were sitting in a near by booth and heard all the women sqeal OMG YOU LOOK SO GOOD .. HALEY YOUR NOT BIG AT ALL .  
  
peyton was behind the counter and lucas was sitting on the chair talking to her.  
  
"uhh luke .. i have to tell you somthing"  
  
"oh god.."  
  
"no no nothing bad.. well i dont know if it is. brookes back, and shes coming to the shower".  
  
"peyton u invited her"  
  
"no she kinda invited her self"  
  
just then they heard haley scream. they looked over to see her standing in a puddle.  
  
ok do u guys like it? let me know if i should continue..  
  
next  
  
brooke comes to the cafe to find only lucas.. does she try somthing  
  
haley has some complications with her baby 


	2. somethings wrong

thanks to everyone who replyed .  
  
everyones eyes were on haley . haley and nathen had had 2 other kids but this had never happened befor.haley bent over in pain.no one said anything untill karen broke the silence.  
  
"okay okay haley nothings wrong your water just broke. Nathen i need you to bring the car around and park it in front. peyton gather up the kids , go to haleys house and get her over night bag then meet us at the hospital . all the guests can meet us at the hospital or go home"  
  
everyone ran off in different directions.karen was helping haley out the door when she remembered she forgot about lucas.  
  
"oh lucas.. you can.. uhh.."  
  
"dont worry mom ill stay here incase anyone else shows up..and besides you know im not good with blood"lucas flinched at the thought.when peyton was in labor he passed out into the equipment cart and ended up getting 7 stiches.  
  
"ok" karen kissed lucas on the cheek and went back to helping haley into the car.  
  
-the hospital-  
  
peyton and nathen were in the delivery room while karen waited in the lobby with the guests and kids.  
  
haley clutched both nathen and peytons hands and screamed out in pain when the 3rd contraction hit.  
  
"OHHH NATHEN YOU DID THIS TO ME! I HATE YOU"  
  
nathen laughed  
  
"you say that everytime"  
  
haley didnt answer. somthing was wrong.  
  
"haley are you ok" peyton asked worried since her friend had abruptly stoped moving.  
  
"somthings wrong"haley said shaking  
  
"what do you mean somthings wrong"nathen asked scared  
  
haley started bleeding . the things and people around her started spinning then everything went black.  
  
-the cafe-  
  
lucas had his back to the door making coffee when he hurd the bell on the door ring.  
  
he turned arounded to see a slender dark haired women standing in the door way.  
  
"brooke.."  
  
sorry if this chapter was a little boring the next one will be better.  
  
-next-  
  
brooke and lucas "talk" and maybe more..  
  
did haley lose her baby? 


	3. im married

ok all you peyton/lucas fans (like me) sont worry this is a peyton/lucas fic. Peyton and lucas will have some problems in their marrage but they'll work through it. I have about 6 chapters already written so if i get a lot of replys i might post the next chapter later tonight. In my story deb died when they were all seniors in high school and they havent seen dan since.OK so heres the chapter..  
  
"Brooke.."Lucas said trailing off  
  
"hey broody.. where is every body"? Brooke said placing her purse on the counter and sitting on a stool in front of Lucas.  
  
"Haley went into labor so everyones at the hospital. you should go and see her" Lucas said wiping down the counter avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Na i think ill stay here and keep you company" Brooke smiled sexily.  
  
"so if you don't mind me asking why did you come back"?  
  
"..well.. i don't know .. i guess i just missed everyone and i heard Haley and Nathan were having a baby . isn't it great. you know about Haley and Nathan. i guess high school loves sometimes do last" Brooke winked at him.  
  
Lucas froze. he knew she came back for more than Nathan and Haley's baby. he was about to speak but she put her finger on his lips.  
  
"shh" broke said be for pushing Lucas up against the wall and kissing him on the lips.  
  
Lucas pushed her back. he would have done it sooner but she could him off guard.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL BROOKE IM MARRIED AND I HAVE A SON" he screamed at her.  
  
"uh .. um .. im sorry" Brooke quickly graded her purse and ran out the door on the verge of tears.  
  
"crap Haley and the baby" Lucas said to himself then ran out the door.  
  
-the hospital-  
  
Lucas ran down the hall way then spotted his mother and Peyton talking in the lobby.  
  
"mom ,Peyton"! he yelled out of breathe . when he reached them he grabbed Peyton in his arms squeezing her tight.  
  
"whoa Lucas i love you too" Peyton laughed.  
  
"how is haley and her baby" lucas took a breathe between every word.  
  
"their great. there was a complication but it was only because she was a little under weight."  
  
"she had a girl" Lucas said with a big smile on his face.  
  
Peyton shook her head yes.  
  
"Lilian Scott. do u want to see her"?  
  
Lucas shook his head yes and Peyton led him down the hall to the nursery while their arms around each other.  
  
"so .. did Brooke show up"? Peyton looked up into his eyes.  
  
Lucas knew this wasn't the time to tell her. Hell may be he wouldn't tell her at all . its not like it meant something.  
  
"no" he responded and kissed her fore head  
  
-next-  
  
dan comes back Peyton over hears Brooke apologizing to Lucas 


	4. Surprise visit

Hey guys sorry but I can't update for a while because my computers getting fixed it'll be about a week to 4 weeks so stay tuned and thanks for reviewing. I might update at my friends house sometimes but I don't know  
  
It's about a week after Haley had her baby.  
  
-Lucas and Peyton's house-  
  
Lucas and Chris are watching a basketball game. Peyton's out shopping.  
  
"GO GO GO SHOOT IT.. AH MAN !" Chris screamed as he shoved a hand full of chips in his mouth.  
  
"your teams still down by 5 buddy"Lucas laughed and patted Chris's back.  
  
the door bell rang  
  
"ill get it" Chris got up from the couch and went to the door hoping it was the cute blond from his trig class. he was surprised to find a very hot brunette standing their.  
  
"hey"he said leaning against the door frame acting macho.  
  
"hey you must be Chris. Is your dad home"?  
  
"uh ya .. DAD THERES SOME CHICK HERE FOR YOU AT THE DOOR" he screamed and was surprised by the look of horror that came across his dads face when he saw who was at the door.  
  
"no way ! Brooke you've got to get out of here i don't want to talk to you." Lucas said trying to close the door but Brooke held it open.  
  
"Lucas please just give me 5 minuets" Brooke pleaded.  
  
"um ill be in my room" Chris made a fast get away not wanting to be in the middle of what ever was going on between them.  
  
"fine you have 5 minuets starting now" Lucas got out of the way letting her in the house and leading her into the living room. they both sat on the couch.  
  
Peyton was entering the house just about to scream for Lucas but was surprised when she herd a womans voice. At first she thought it might be Haley but realized it was someone totally different.  
  
"Lucas im sorry I kissed you in the cafe. It was stupid and didn't mean anything"Brooke cried.  
  
"damn right it didn't mean anything. You know i love Peyton why did you even do it" Lucas was doing his best to keep his voice down not wanting Chris to hear.  
  
"I don't know. I guess i was just jealous of you and Peyton. But please Lucas don't tell her.I just want to be in your guys life's again."  
  
Lucas considered this.Telling Peyton would only make things worse, and Brooke was right, it didn't mean anything.  
  
"alright" Lucas agreed. they both stood up and hugged.  
  
'how could he do this too me. kiss Brooke and then lie to me by not telling me. And i asked him if she came and he said no.'Peyton thought.  
  
over come with emotion Peyton turned and ran from the house. she ran across the street not looking to see if anything was coming.  
  
inside the house Lucas was walking Brooke to the door when they heard car tired screech and a girl scream.  
  
OK please reply and tell me if you like it. any suggestions?  
  
-next-  
  
did Peyton get hit ? is she OK ?  
  
dan comes back 


	5. another surprise visit

-nathen and haleys house-  
  
the door bell rings and nathen answers.Its Dan  
  
"what are you doing here!" Nathen says angrily  
  
"Look Nathen i'm coming back to tree hill. I want to be a part of your life agian. And my grandchildrens lifes too"  
  
"After all these years you have a sudden need to be in my life agian. I don't think so. I think you should leave now". Nathen trys to shut the door but dan stops it with his foot making a loud noise.  
  
"What the hell dad my kids are sleeping".  
  
"Ya aren't you thinking of your kids! Don't you think they should know who their grandfather is"  
  
"Not if hes you" with that Nathen shut the door.  
  
"I'll see my grand kids .. you wait and see"Dan yelled throught the door befor driving off in his expensive car.  
  
Nathen wasn't too treated by what Dan said.  
  
Nathen started to make his way up stairs when the phone rang.  
  
"hello"Nathen said expecting it to be haley calling from work, but it wasn't.  
  
"ok man we'll be right their".  
  
-the hospital-  
  
Lucas and chris have been sitting outside peytons hospital room for about an hour watching nurses and doctors go in and out of her room.Brooke had went home and asked Lucas to call her after they found out how bad she was .Lucas just got off of the phone with his mother when the doctor called his name.  
  
"yes im mr.scott" lucas said rushing over to the doctor and chris followed.  
  
"ok. Mrs. Scott seems to be just fine. A couple of cuts, bruises,and broken bones but besides that shes fine.But im affraid i do have some very bad news."the doctor said looking up from his clip board.  
  
Lucas was expecting the worse. He had his arm around his son and did his best not to show weakness.the doctor placed his hand on lucas's shoulder.  
  
"I'm afraid she lost the baby" the doctor walked away befor anyone had time to object.  
  
"WHAT!"lucas choaked out.  
  
Lucas and chris entered peytons hospital room. Chris ran straight for his mom. He had become extremly emotional within an hour. Seeing his mom half dead on the side of the road is pretty traumatizing.  
  
"mom i was so scared" chris hugged his mom.  
  
"me too" peyton kissed his forehead.  
  
"chris can you give me and your mom a minuet" lucas said gestering for him to leave. and he did.  
  
"Peyton.. why didn't you tell me you were pregnant"Lucas walked over to her bed.Her face had bruises and cuts on it .their was a blue sling over her arm.  
  
"i've got a better question.Why didn't you tell me about you and Brooke! You lied to me lucas"  
  
lucas hung his head low. how did she find out. he thought.  
  
"i know"he said in almost a whisper.  
  
"why lucas ! what made you think that i wouldn't want to know about this"  
  
" i didn't tell you because it didn't mean anything!and every one was so happy about haley and nathens new baby i didn't want to ruin it. I'm sorry"  
  
"well sorry isnt good enough!"  
  
their was a knock on the door then haley peeked her head through. Nathen had picked her up at work when after he got the phone call.  
  
"hey can we come in"She asked in a soft sweet voice.  
  
"sure" peyton plastered a big smile on her face even tho she was angry.  
  
haley entered the room holding baby Lilian in her arms and was followed by james and kara.  
  
"antie peyton are you ok" kara asked in her little baby voice.  
  
Lucas slipped out of the room now that he saw the attention wasn't directed toward him anymore.  
  
Lucas saw Nathen sitting in the lobby and sat down in the chair next to him.  
  
"Hey man how is she doing"Nathen asked worried.  
  
"Shes fine.A few cuts and bruises but thats all. Oh and she lost the baby i didn't know we were having"Lucas said running his fingers through his hair.  
  
"WHAT?"he asked surprised.  
  
"long story. Nathen i did something really bad."  
  
"whats that"  
  
"well to make a long story short Brooke kissed me and i didn't tell her and she found out and now she's mad at me."  
  
"wow.. well i have one thing to say".  
  
"what". Lucas asked hoping it was some advice.  
  
"I hope your couch is comfortable because thats where you'll be sleepin for a while"  
  
-next-  
  
Peyton and Lucas get into a fight Dan trys to get into his grand kids lifes .. what does he do?  
  
please repy and tell me if you liked it 


	6. jennys visit

-peytons in her office at work-  
  
it had been 5 mouths since her actcident  
  
"hmmm what should my artical be about .. 'how your husband can be a total ass' .. nah .. 'how your husband can completly screw you over ' nah " Peyton was saying out loud. They were one person short for mays issue so she was taking that persons place by writing their artical. she was interupted by a knock on the door.  
  
a blonde skinny woman peeked through the crack in the door.  
  
"mrs. Scott our new inturn is here" Jane the secretary anounced.  
  
"okay send them in"  
  
Jane stepped back and let a young girl through the door.She was tall and slender and had brownish hair.The girl walked over to Peytons desk and handed her a tan folder that had all her information on it.  
  
"take a seat" peyton said with a big smile."im peyton sawyer im the editor of THUD nice to meet you" Peyton leaned over her desk and stuck out her hand. the girl shook her hand and sat down.  
  
"hi i'm Jenny jigelski" Jenny smiled revealing her perfect white teeth.  
  
Peyton looked at her funny  
  
'jigelski jigelski jigelski ... why does that sound so fimiliar...' peyton thought  
  
"OMG" Peyton said louding. Jenny practically fell off her seat.  
  
"what" Jenny questioned  
  
"is your dad jake"? Peyton asked hoping it was . she hadn't seen him since he left sophmore year.  
  
"ummm ya, how did you know"? Jenny looked at peyton as if she were crazy.  
  
"me and jake used to go to high school together how has he been?"  
  
"hes great.. i think my dad mentioned you before .. that he had a crush on you in high school or something"  
  
peyton blushed  
  
"you know how about you and your dad come to my house for dinner tonight around 5 ? I live on 23 second street"  
  
"okay ya im sure my dad would love to go" Jenny got up and started to walk to the door when peyton stoped her.  
  
"oh and ill see you at 8 tomorrow for work". they both laughed.  
  
-nathen and haleys house-  
  
nathen sighed and plopped down on the couch next to haley.  
  
"i finally got them both to sleep for their nap" Nathen put his arm around haley and haley smiled.  
  
"ya try doing it every day , you only did it today because you didn't have practice". Nathen was co-coach of the Ravens.  
  
"no.." NAthen smiled and kissed her cheek.He had to admitt putting a 5 mouth old and a 2 year old to bed was pretty hard.  
  
"nathen did you hear that?" they both stopped all movment and listened.It sounded like foot steps.  
  
"don't worry its probably just kara out of bed" nathen reasured her.  
  
haley sat up more and put her hand on nathens chest. she was starting to get scared.  
  
"no nathen the foot steps are heavy. kara doesn't weigh that much".  
  
they listened agian. the foot steps sounded like they were coming from lilians room. the footsteps stopped and they heard the baby cry , but neither of them moved. Their were more foot steps and then a crash , and then they heard car tired screech and a car drive down the road.  
  
"LILIAN"!! both nathen and haley said at the same time. They jumped up from couch and ran up the stairs.  
  
next  
  
who took lilian  
  
dinner at peyton and lucas's with jake and jenny  
  
ok sorry guys if it was short and boring this chapter set up for a lot of twists and stuff in the next chapter. please read and reveiw 


	7. dinner disaster

-Lucas and Peytons house-  
  
Peyton stood in front of the oval mirror that was in the hallway. She pushed a blonde curl behind her ear and then looked at her outfit. She was wearing a black silky dress and a tight white top.  
  
Chris came down the stairs with a un- tied tie around his neck.  
  
"So mom who is this Jake guy"?  
  
Peyton took the tie in her hands and started to tie it.  
  
"Well Jake is a very nice man your Father and I knew from high school. And he and his daughter Jenny are coming to dinner tonight." Peyton finished tying the tie and stood back to admire how good her son looked in formal wear.  
  
Lucas entered the hallway from the kitchen.  
  
" Ya she's more happy now to see Jake then she was all week to see her HUSBAND" Lucas said stressing the word husband.  
  
Peyton rolled her eyes. Her and Lucas haven't talked since the night of the hospital. Lucas tried to apologize several times after that but she just wouldn't accept. She's not ready to accept any of his apologies, not yet any ways.  
  
" I've got to go check on dinner." Peyton ruffled Chris's hair and then exited the hallway into the kitchen.  
  
Chris looked up at his dad with sad eyes. He hated to see his parents fighting even tho he wasn't quite sure why they were fighting.  
  
"So dad is this jenny chick hot" Chris smirked.  
  
Lucas chuckled and shoved his son a little.  
  
The door bell rang and made Chris and Lucas jump.  
  
"Oh their early!" Peyton rushed in from the kitchen to the front door.  
  
"Hi Peyton its nice to see you again." Jenny stepped into the house and hugged Peyton.  
  
Jake also stepped into the house. He was a bit nervous. He hugged Peyton and handed her a bouquet of flowers and an expensive bottle of campaign.  
  
"Oh thanks Jake you didn't have to do that" Peyton led Jake and Jenny further down the hall to where Lucas and Chris were standing. "Ok well, this is my husband Lucas and my wonderful son Chris. And of corse you already know Lucas, Jake."  
  
Jenny shook hands with Lucas and Chris and Jake shook hands with Chris , then Peyton led them into the dinning room where there was a huge dinner waiting for them.  
  
-10 minuets into dinner-  
  
"So Jake I was sure that you'd bring your wife or your girlfriend." Peyton said while buttering a role. She wanted to know what was going on with his life without sounding like she was prying.  
  
Jake chuckled.  
  
"No No No , I'm not married and im not seeing anyone. Jenny's still the only girl in my life." Jake looked over and smiled at his all grown up daughter and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Peyton smiled with the answer she got . Jake was happy to be alone but Peyton was happy to be married . She wished she could fix the problem between her and Lucas but she was still far too angry right now and didn't want to end up saying something she would regret later.  
  
Lucas was bursting with anger. Peyton was so Getty to see Jake when she wouldn't even talk to him.  
  
"SO..how did you find out Jake came back to town Peyton huh !! Tell me that, or is there something your not telling me" Lucas had no idea what he was saying. Maybe he was jealous Peyton was paying so much attention to Jake ?  
  
"Lucas calm down. Jenny's an intern at THUD. That's how I knew Jake was back in town . Not like I need to explain any thing to you. I mean you're the liar not me , remember." Now Peyton was angry.  
  
"Uh so Luke so you have a uh birthday coming up soon.. Right?" Jake tried to change the subject.  
  
Jake Jenny and Chris looked around nervously. Peyton stood up.  
  
"OH MY GOD LUCAS ! DID YOU THINK I WAS HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH HIM ! Hah well hunny you got that wrong remember you're the one going around behind my back kissing making out with people" Peyton face was beat red. She completely forgot they had guests their.  
  
"Okay well maybe we should go" Jake grabbed jenny hand and left before anyone had a chance to say something.  
  
"Chris go to your room"Lucas was now standing and he didn't want his son to see him and Peyton have a fight.  
  
"I don't know Peyton ! What am I supposed to think ! It's not like you've said any thing to me lately ! YA AND WHAT ABOUT THAT DAMN BABY YOU WERE GOING TO HAVE ! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT IT ! IT PROBABLY WASN'T EVEN MINE WAS IT PEYTON . YOU WERE PROBABLY CHEATING ON ME THE WHOLE TIME WITH JAKE. LOOK I FREAKING MARRIED A SLUT". Lucas screamed at the top of his lungs. He regretted every word that left his mouth after he said that. His anger had gotten the best of him.  
  
Lucas's eyes grew wide as he saw Peytons hand come toward him. Her hand met his face with force making his head fly to the right leaving a red mark. Peyton gasped and covered her mouth with her hands in shock of what she just did. Tears were streaming down her face as she grabbed her purse and ran out of the house. He knew he deserved it.  
  
Okay Tell me what you think. oh and sorry for not having nathen and haley in this chapter the next chapter will be mostly about them and thier baby. 


	8. she's gone

Authors Note- Ok here's the chapter about Nathen and Haley and their baby. This was all pretty much going on while Peyton and Luke had the dinner except toward the end. Also , at the bottom when Lucas explains to Haley what happened I skipped most of it and only said a few key things, so everything in between is .........'s. Haha ok so here it is:  
  
-Nathen and Haleys-  
  
"Lillian" Haley and Nathen yelled at the same time and ran up the stairs.  
  
They ran into Lillians room to find her crib a mess and the window open.  
  
"OH MY GOD! NATHEN SHE'S GONE"! Haley screamed.  
  
"But it doesn't make any since why would someone go through all that trouble to climb up the side of our house and take her". He said looking out the window for any clues.  
  
"I don't know ,but what are we going to do"?  
  
"Okay well I'm going to go to the police station to let them know she's missing. You stay here incase anyone comes back." Nathen had an idea of who took Lillian but he didn't want to scare Haley.  
  
"That's the problem! What if he does come back, And what if he has a gun, Nathen I don't want to stay here alone, or at all! And what about James he's still at school". Haley ran over to Nathen and held tight to his arm. Nathen would have laughed at his wife if something so serious wasn't happening.  
  
"Okay why don't we wake Kara up from her nap and I'll drive you to school and then we'll go to the police station."  
  
"..okay". Haley hesitated before she answered.  
  
They all drove to the school to pick up James and then they went to the police station. It was 7:30 before they got out of the police station.  
  
"Mommy I'm hunggrryy" James whined.  
  
"Daddy I'm hungry too , and where's Lilly" Kara was hanging from Nathens arm. Lillian was the babys real name but they all called her Lilly .  
  
"I know you guys are hungry we're going home to feed you right now".  
  
Haley pulled Nathen aside. "I thought we talked about that. I don't want to go home , it's too dangerous." Haley whispered.  
  
"Okay... I guess we could go to Peyton and Lucas's". Nathen whispered back.  
  
They put Kara in her car seat and got James into the car and drove to Peyton and Lucas's.  
  
-Peyton and Lucas's-  
  
Lucas was sitting on the counter alone with bowls full of food around him when Haley Nathen and the kids entered the house.  
  
"Surprise guess who's here". Haley tried to put on her best happy face but failed horribly.  
  
"Hey guys what are you doing here"  
  
"Well.." Haley looked down at her kids. They had no idea what was going on and she wanted to spare them the details.  
  
"Uh why don't you two go upstairs and bug Chris or something". Haley suggested.  
  
"Kay" James said. He took Karas hand and led her upstairs.  
  
"What's going on". Lucas was now getting worried.  
  
"Lilly's missing". Haley chocked out.  
  
"OH MY GOD." Haley started to cry . Lucas took her in his arms and held her tight.  
  
"Don't worry Hales it's going to be okay". Lucas said while rubbing her back.  
  
"Ya , you guys I'm going to go back to the police station to see if I can help with anything I'll be back later." Nathen made a run for the door but Haley stopped him.  
  
"Nathen no , we just got here"  
  
"Don't worry Hales I won't be gone that long. I'm just going to the police station". Nathen left the house but felt a little guilty for lying to Haley. He had no intention of going to the police station.  
  
Haley turned back to Lucas . She knew something was up with him but decided to give her husband the benefit of the doubt .  
  
"..So..are you hungry? We have a lot of food left over from dinner, why don't I make you something"?Lucas said trying to change the subject. He walked over behind the counter and held up a bowl full of food.  
  
"Thanks Luke, but actually I was thinking that me and Peyton could hang up some signs about Lilly being missing". Haley held up some signs with Lilly picture on it.  
  
Lucas put his hands in his pockets and looked at his feet.  
  
"Okay, what's going on". Haley asked realizing something was wrong.  
  
"Well.. Peyton's not here .. I don't know where she is" Lucas continued to look down.  
  
"LUCAS! What do you mean you don't know where she is". Haley walked over to where Lucas was standing and sat on the counter. She grabbed one of the bowls and a fork and started to eat cold maccaroni.  
  
"Well here's the story, we had Jake and Jenny over for dinner...............then we started to get into a fight during dinner..................then I called her a slut..............then she slapped me"  
  
Haley chocked on her food.  
  
"SHE SLAPPED YOU! .. well you deserved it".  
  
"Well thanks hales". Lucas smiled slightly.  
  
They herd the front door open and foot steps coming toward the kitchen. A small blonde figure came into view.  
  
"We need to talk..." 


	9. Dan's a man of his word

Authors Note- this chapter is pretty much rated R for bad language toward the bottom of the chapter. This is the second to last chapter. But there will be an epilog.  
  
"We need to talk.." Her tone was low.  
  
"Peyton.. uh ya". Lucas stumbled over his words.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone". Haley smirked as she went up stairs to check on her children.  
  
Peyton took Lucas by the hand and led him to the living room. They sat on the couch and sat in silence for a little while.  
  
"I'm sorry". They both said at the same time. They laughed.  
  
"No , but Lucas I am really sorry. I should never have hit you". She placed her hand on the sore spot on Lucas's cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry for accusing you of doing things I knew you never did , and never would do". He paused "and for calling you that.. name I called you"  
  
"A slut"  
  
"..ya..". His cheeks turned red from embarrassment.  
  
"Don't worry about it ,it's ok". Peyton took Lucas's face in her hands and kissed him.  
  
"You know how your birthday is in 1 week"? Peyton asked Lucas  
  
"Ya.."  
  
"Well that's why I didn't tell you about the baby. It was going to be a surprise".  
  
"Oh my god Peyton I'm so sorry"  
  
Peyton nodded.  
  
"..so.. do you still want another baby.."?  
  
"..ya". Peyton said a little hesitant.  
  
"Well lets get started". Lucas picked up Peyton and carried her into the bedroom. Peyton giggled the whole way their.  
  
-Nathen outside of a house-  
  
Nathen was outside of a house he knew all too well. A house he hoped he would never have to return to. Nathen knocked loudly on the outside of the house. A tall black haired man opened the door with a baby on his hip. Nathen recognized the baby right away.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DAD". Nathen yelled entering the house reaching for his baby.  
  
Dan smiled slyly.  
  
"I told you I would be a part of my grandchildren's life. I would have taken the others too but I figured it would be too hard to get them all down the side of your house and into my car while keeping them quiet".Dan laughed like it was all a big joke.  
  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH GIVE ME BACK MY DAUGHTER". Nathen again reached for his daughter who was now crying hysterically.  
  
Dan put his hand out to stop Nathen from taking her. He then walked out to the high balcony that was on the house and held the baby over the balcony so she was dangling over sharp rocks.  
  
"Oh look Nathen you made her cry. Now there is no need for yelling. I just want to spend time with them. That's all". Dan was still hanging the baby over the balcony and Nathen was starting to get nervous.  
  
"Ya, let them spend time with you so you can corrupt them like you corrupted me. Never. I promised myself I would never do to my kids like I did to you, and I'm sure as hell not letting you do it to them. Now give me Lilly and everything will be okay". Nathen again reached for Lilly but Dan stopped him yet again.  
  
"Make one more move and I'll drop her. I swear I will. All I'm asking is for a little quality time with my god damn grand kids". He laughed with every word. Like it was a joke. He was a sick man and Nathen knew that. When he married Haley he promised to not let Dan do his damage on her like he did to him. And he promised it to his kids too.  
  
"It'll be a cold day in hell the day I let you see my kids". Nathen again went to grab Lilly out of Dan's hands. That was the thing about Dan , he was a man of his words. Dan let go of his grip on Lilly.  
  
"NO"! Nathen screamed louder than he ever screamed before. He tried desperately to grab onto the falling baby but she was already too far. All he could do was watch his screaming child fall to her death. 


End file.
